


Friends To Lovers

by Awkward_Tadpole



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky needs a hug, Captain America - Freeform, Crying, F/M, Love interest - Freeform, METAL ARM, Mentions of Tony Stark, OFC - Freeform, OFC parent death, OFC parents, OFC’s work, Other, Protective Bucky, Steve proposes, Super Soldiers, asshole bucky, meet the parents, some violence, steve rogers - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Tadpole/pseuds/Awkward_Tadpole
Summary: Jess and Steve have been dating for a couple years, she had moved in with Steve and Bucky. As Jess’s cousin and best friend, Steve gets Shelly’s grace to propose. Bucky and Shelly don’t have the greatest friendship. But things start to get complicated when the couple goes out of town and a secret is shared. Can the girls forgive what happened in the past?





	1. Dinner as usual

**Author's Note:**

> Summarizing the dinner, getting a peak into the lives and personalities of the characters. More dinners to come.

It was another normal tag along date with Jess and Steve. Shell sat next to her cousin, Jess, on one side of the table. On the other side sat Bucky, Steve’s best friend, and Steve sitting across from Jess. They had been double dating like this for almost 2 years, nothing changed or was out of place;  
same restaurant, same day, same time, same table, same people. 

Steve and Jess’s feet and hands tangled with each other while Bucky took up all the leg space given and staring at other women walking by. Shell was confined to sticking her long legs and feet under her own chair and smiling at the couple. She was happy for Jess to finally find one good man. 

She could never quite call him a man, though. She referred to Steve as The Body God, or something along the lines of that. She’s seen him shirtless hundreds of times since Jess moved in. He had the perfect body: muscles as hard as stone, abs of rippled waves, those baby blues pierced any soul, and a wall of pearly whites when he smiled. It was no wonder why Jess had picked him and thought their babies would, also, be beautiful. 

Something that Bucky was unhappy with. He was also happy for Steve, and liked Jess until the day she moved in. He felt like she was trying to leave her mark everywhere, but she was just used to cleaning and had only asked Bucky to pick up after himself. 

The couple had tried to set up their tag alongs once. Bucky was doing what he was doing now, a ladies man, but wasn’t very polite when it came to Shell. Steve still thinks that he is intimated by her, but none of the girls do. Bucky completely shut Shell down, but she was still friendly to him. 

Although they didn’t work, they still agreed to join them for dinner once a week. 

When the bill came, they always split it. Steve, of course paid for him and Jess, Bucky and Shell paid for themselves. Bucky was the first out of the restaurant doors because he paid first and couldn’t wait to get away from the stuffy atmosphere. The rest of them paid for their meals and exited, Steve holding the door open. Jess took Steve’s hand in one of hers and Shell’s arm at her other side. 

“You’re more than welcome to come over.” Steve said as they walked into the parking lot. “Jess picked up your favorite wine.”

“As tempting as that is,” Shell started. “I’m going to have to pass. I have to work in the morning.”

“You work all the time. When will we ever get time to hang out?”

She looked at Steve and wondered that herself, but took the conversation a different direction. “Whenever they hire another body or two.”

They stopped at Shell’s truck, just an aisle and a couple parking spots over from where Bucky sat on his Harley, next to Steve’s. “You just don’t want to come over because Bucky will be there.”

“No, that’s not it.”

“He’ll stay in his room most of the time anyway.” Steve said. “He stays in there even when we are home.”

“Cant imagine why.” Shell said quietly under her breath, but she heard Bucky’s chuckle loud and clear. 

“You two coming or what?” Bucky called. 

“Guess there’s the cue.” Shell shook her head. “I swear it gets shorter and shorter every week.”

“Bucky’s not much of a public guy.” Steve said. “It gets his anxiety rising if he’s out too long.”

“Promise we’ll have a girls day soon?” Jess begged. 

“A real girls day or will Steve be with us?” Shell half grinned. “Not that I mind you tagging along.”

“No worries.” Steve laughed. “You two have a girls day, Bucky and I can find something to do.”


	2. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking a mirror is seven years bad luck.

The following day, Shelly was hard at work, stocking shelves between running to the register to check out customers at her work. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun on top of her head, dark bags under her eyes, forcing smiles to customers.   
“Anyone working here?” She heard a males voice from the counter while she worked down an aisle.   
“I’ll be right with ya, sir.” Hurried, she set down the box she was holding to return to the register. As she turned to corner, she recognized the strangled haired man standing at the register. “Oh, it’s you.”  
“What’s up, Roach?” Bucky grinned, his nick name for her was irritating, but she shook it off as she reached for the swinging door to get behind the register.   
“What are you doing here?”  
He glanced down at the items he was about to purchase. “Shopping.”  
“Body wash, shampoo, and razors.” She chuckled. “Finally going to shave that beard off?”  
“Never.” He ran his hand over his beard, straightening as if he were in thought. “Ladies like it.”  
“Not when you have crumbs in it.”  
“Ever heard of leftovers?” He laughed loudly as Shelly cringed.   
“How are the love birds?” She tried to change the subject.   
Bucky shrugged. “In love, I guess.” He handed her some cash to pay for his items, which sat neatly in the bag to the left of him. “Steve says he’s got a question for you.”  
“Tell him to send me a text.”  
“He said he’d rather ask you in person.”  
“Okay?” She bunched her brows to him. “I’ll see if I can get a free minute when my cashier comes in; if she ever comes in.”  
“You need a new job.” Bucky took his change and his bag and headed for the exit.   
“I couldn’t agree more.” She sighed under her breath, but went back to work. 

Steve and Jessie were curled up together in bed after having a wild workout session between their legs. Jess laid with her head on Steve’s chest, Steve trailing his fingers up and down her bare arm. “Are you sure you want to go on this trip?” Jess asked. “My family is little crazy.”  
“Yes, my love.” Steve chuckled. “Can’t get anymore crazy than it does around here sometimes.”  
She laughed. “This is nothing compared to what you’re about to get yourself into.”  
“I’m pretty sure I was built for crazy situations. I am the creation of a super secret military project, remember.”  
“You’re right.” She lifted her head to kiss his lips. “You are made for this shit.”  
“Language!”   
“Well then, Captain, you just might have to teach me a lesson.” She grinned.   
“It would be my pleasure.” He chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around her as her phone chimed.   
“Hold that thought, Captain.” Her left arm reached out to the night stand where her phone laid. “That’s Shell.”  
Shell: Hey!  
Jess: Hey! What’s up?  
Shell: Wondering if u had plans for the night?  
“Do we have plans for the night?” Jess asked Steve.   
“None that I can think of.” He replied.   
Jess: No plans  
Shell: Wanna do something?   
Jess: Got something in mind?  
Shell: Cards and booze?  
Jess: sounds like a plan. Bring the booze & come on over   
Shell: I’ll be there shortly. Already getting 🍻

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Steve answered to find a soaking wet Shelly on the other side, 4 lonely beers in her arms. “What happened to you?” He asked, taking the drinks from her. “Jess, bring me a towel!”  
“As my luck would have it, it started to pour on me on the way here. It made the box so wet, it broke spilling beer everywhere. And I drank one on the way here?”  
Jess came into the room with a dry towel, wrapping it around Shelly’s shoulders. “What happened to your car?”  
Shelly shook her head, “Wouldn’t start.”  
“Have you broke a mirror lately?” Jess asked.   
“Actually, yes, I did. Today.” Steve cracked open one of the beers and handed it to her. “After Bucky came in, I happened to drop an entire bag of cosmetic mirrors on the floor. They all broke.”  
“How many were in there?” Steve asked.   
“Five. Thanks for reminding me.”  
“Shit, Shell, I’m sorry.” Jess quickly covered her mouth and looked at Steve.   
“You know how I feel about that kind of language, but I’ll let that one slide.”  
“Can you two please cut the cute couple crap for a minute?” They both looked at one another and back to her.   
“Why does the house smell like a wet rat?” Bucky asked as he emerged from his room and walked down the hall. “Oh, I was right.” He chuckled.   
Shell sighed. “This was a bad idea, I should just go.” She turned her back to the door, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back around.   
“No, no, no. It’s going to be okay.” Jess smiled. “Bad idea or not it, it brought you to us.”  
“You guys, it’s seven years bad luck for one mirror, I broke five!!” Shelly whined.   
“You’re not going to have thirty-five years of bad luck.” Steve said.   
“Unless you hang around me too long.” Bucky stated.   
Steve quickly turned to him and hissed through his teeth, “Not helping!” He turned back to Shelly. “Bucky can be a bit of a black cat.”  
“Bad analogy, she likes cats.” Jess shook her head. “You just need a warm shower and a beer.”  
“I need something stronger than a beer.” Shell replied.   
“We will get it.” Steve said. “Jess and I will go out and get more drinks. You stay here, take a shower and keep calm.”  
“I’ll go with her, Steve.” Bucky piped up. “You’re better at being calm than I am.”  
“That’s nice of you, Bucky.” Jess smiled. “I’ll get set up for a shower and leave some clothes out for you.” 

It wasn’t long before Shelly made her way into the living room in clean, dry clothes. “Feeling better?” Steve asked.   
“Yeah, I guess.” Shelly plopped down onto the sofa with a huff. “Better dry than being wet and cold.”   
Steve came out of the kitchen with a beer in hand. He cracked the top and gave it to her. She nodded at him before she took a long swig. “I know this probably isn’t the best timing in the world, but I don’t know when I’d be able to get a chance alone with you.” Steve said, sitting next to her.   
“Oh God, Steve. Please don’t confess your love for me right now!” She put her hands over her face.   
“Hey,” He pulled one of her hands down. “It’s not my love for you, but for Jess.”  
She slowly looked up to him, cheeks blushing. “What?”  
“I would like to get your blessing to marry Jess.”  
“Why do you want my blessing? You’re going to meet her parents soon enough.”  
“Not only are you family to her, but you are her best friend, and I don’t want you to think I’m taking her away from you.”  
“You could never take her away from me, Steve. I know I’d lose, but I’d fight you to the death.” She laughed.   
“Back to the seriousness of it, even if I don’t get her fathers blessings, I consider yours to be just as good.”  
“My luck my not be good, but my blessing sure is. And I highly doubt, in all seriousness, that her dad will say no. One look at you and your love to protect her, how could anyone say no to you?”  
“So I have your permission?”  
“Of course, you dork!”  
He pulled her in with his right arm. “Thank you!”   
She tapped his arm. “Can’t breathe here!”  
He quickly let go. “Sorry, I forget my strength sometimes.”  
“You’re just as excited as I am!”  
“You can’t say anything to her yet. I want it to be a surprise.”  
“My lips are sealed!”  
“You just have to make sure you’re quiet about it for another week.”  
“I’ll make it my mission.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for short chapters. I promise longer ones for the future.


	3. That’s Nice

Jess made Shell spend the night, but the next morning left her in a rush. Shell’s district manager said the morning manager had called in sick. That left her about an hour to get home to change and get her butt to the store. This also meant Shelly was going to have to work a double shift.   
She quickly rushed out of the couples apartment only to run smack dab into Bucky chest upon opening the door. Hot coffee splashed onto his hands and the shirts of both of them. “Really Roach?” He growled. He had just gotten back from getting his favorite coffee from down the road. He did this every Saturday morning, mainly to see the sweet, little barista behind the counter.   
“I’m sorry Bucky!” She said, taking the sleeve of her jacket to quickly dry his hands. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Tough luck, Roach, no one can make this drink taste as good as they can.”  
“I’ll get you one next week. I gotta go!”  
“Elevator is broken.” He whispered to himself as she ran off to it.   
After running down three flights of stairs, she found Steve parking his Harley. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”   
“I gotta go in!” She said, steadily walking past him.   
Steve quickly caught up to her with his long strides. “You want a ride?”  
“You know I’ve been dying to ride on the back of that thing since you and Jess got together, but my luck is riding a fine line, so it’s not the best idea.”  
“You want me to walk with you?”  
“Steve, I’m fine, I just have to go! Tell Jess I’ll text her later.”  
She ran home in fifteen minutes, changed as fast as she could, and left her apartment. The trip to the store in her car took less time than it did to run. She kept a pretty strong pace until the last mile. Her heart beat strong and fast in her chest, her eyesight blurring, and her mind going into a slow fog. She dug her phone from her pocket, vision blurred, but she called out for Siri to phone Jess. “Hello?”  
“I’m almost to work, but I’m not sure what’s happening.”  
“Shelly?”  
“I’m going to pass out.”  
“Shelly! Hello? Shelly?”  
“What is it?” Steve asked, sitting next to her.   
“I don’t know.” 

Slowly opening her eyes, a bright light blinding her, Shell shut them tight. She murmured a moan, catching the attention of her guests. “Hey,” she heard Jessie’s voice to her side. Shell’s eyes fluttered, trying to get used to the light. “You scared me!”  
“Where am I?” Shell asked, voice raspy and quiet. She put her hand to her throat and watched Steve pour some water into a glass. “What happened?”  
Steve helped her sit up before handing the glass to her. “The EMT’s said you passed out. Lack of oxygen.”  
“The what?”  
“After you called me, I checked your location on my phone, so Steve brought me to you. You were passed out on the sidewalk.”  
“Should’ve taken that ride.” Steve watched sternly as she took a sip of water.   
Shell looked away from him. “I called an ambulance because I didn’t know what else to do. Can’t exactly take you to the hospital on the back of a motorcycle with you unconscious.”  
“Thank you.” Shelly replied, taking another sip. “Steve has offered me a ride, which I declined. I was losing time and, oh fuck! Work! I forgot about work!” The heart monitor went crazy with fast beeps.   
Shelly started kicking off the blanket, Steve and Jess both wrestled to get her settled back. “I called them for you! Chill out!”  
“What did they say?”  
“They,” she looked at Steve, who knew the truth. They left no room for lies between the two of them. “Said okay.”   
“Okay?” Shell was now confused. “All they said was okay? I have to go.”  
“You can’t go till they release you.” Jess sternly said.   
“Then I have to call! Give me my cell!”  
“Cell phones don’t work in the hospital.” Steve calmly said.   
“I have to do something!”  
“That’s kind of the reason you’re in here, Shell. You’re over-worked, under paid, and over tired. Just breathe for once.” Jess grabbed her hand. “Nothing is in your control right now. I want you better before you leave here.”  
“Everything alright in here?” A man dressed in a long, white, lab coat asked as he entered the room. “According to the monitor, sounded like there was some panic.”  
“Are we good?” Jess asked.   
Shell was quiet for a minute, listening as the monitor beeps steadied. “Guess I don’t have a choice.”  
“That was my fault. She was worried about her work.” Jess turned to the doctor.   
“Her stress levels are out of this world. Better to keep them down.” The doctor replied.   
“I guess it would be easier if we left her to rest.” Steve said.   
“What kind of thing is that?” Shell laughed half heartedly.   
“We will be a call away. I’ll even get Bucky on board. If you need us, we’ll be here in a heartbeat.” Steve rested his hand on her arm.   
“Treat this as a sick day.” Jess said.  
“I haven’t had one of those in years.” Shell replied.   
“It shows.” The doctor said from the door.   
“Do you guys really have to leave?”  
“It’s best for you if they did.” The doctor said again.   
“He’s right.” Steve said. “I’ll leave you my phone.” He dug his flip phone from his pocket.   
“This thing is a dinosaur.” Shell laughed. “I’m not sure I’m qualified to use one of these.”  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. It’s got all out numbers in there, but no way to access the internet, so no way to contact your work, which I know you want to do.”  
Her smile faded and she pressed her lips together. “Good thinking, babe.” Jess smiled.   
“You can go now.” Her anger rising as well as the monitor beeps quickening.   
“Looks like you’ve got some great friends there.” The doctor said as the love birds left the room.   
“Yeah, they’re swell.”   
“Where are my manners? I’m doctor Adam Daniel.”  
“I’d tell you mine, but I’m guessing you already know it.”  
“Yes, Miss Pierce, I do.”  
“Shelly is fine.”  
“Shelly, it seems you had a lack of oxygen on your way to work this morning and your stress levels are out of this world. You are in need of plenty of rest and a stress free environment. We’d like to keep you here for a day or two, make sure all your organs are functioning normally and keep you peaceful as you rest.”  
“Thanks, Doc, but if you think a hospital is going to help me rest, your mistaken.”  
He chuckled. “You’re not the only one who has said this to me. You’re more than free to do as you please, you can even leave the room and walk the floor. Your belongings are in a bag in the closet if you would feel more comfortable. All I ask is that you leave the gown on to walk the halls and you get at least a couple of hours of rest by yourself.”   
She half smiled. “I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.”  
“Get your rest. I’ll check back on you as the day goes.” 

Shelly did as she was asked, stayed comfortably in the hospital. Both Jessie and Steve has visited, alone and together. They played cards and brought a light lunch. Even Bucky made a quick appearance with Steve, but rushed off because he felt uncomfortable.   
Shell was released the following day. Doctor Daniel has called a cab for her, she waited for it outside. The sunshine lit up her face and she enjoyed the outdoors from a day of inside.   
She felt someone sit down next to her, but didn’t mind to even open her eyes to figure out who it was.   
“I’ve been waiting for you.” The figure said next to her with a low growl.   
Her eyes went wild as they flew open and look at who was next to her. They immediately turned stern, lips pouting. “That was not nice.” She hit him in the right arm.   
Bucky was trying his best to keep a straight face, but his lips slowly curled over into a smile, busting out with laughter. “Maybe not, but it was funnier than hell!”  
She huffed a sigh. “What are you doing here anyway?”   
“Steve asked me to ride back with you.”  
“Why?”  
“To make sure you didn’t go straight to work.”  
“They know me to well.”  
“They call you a workaholic, Roach.”  
She sighed, again, rolling her eyes at his nickname for her. “I do have to stop by my work and give my doctors excuse.”  
“No way, Jose!”  
“Just let me stop by.”  
“That’s a no go. My mission is to bring you back to our apartment.”  
“Ugh, why didn’t Steve come instead of you?”  
“Because Steve is a big softie.”   
“Why are we going to your apartment?”  
“I don’t know.”   
The cab pulled up shortly after. Bucky opened the door and let her climb in first. She told the driver her work address before he could get in.   
“Nice try.” He said as he closed the door behind him. He then gave the driver the address to the apartment.   
“I’ll give you fifty bucks if you go to the first address.”  
Bucky smiled. “I never realized how cute you think you are.” He chuckled at the end of his statement. “I’ll give you a two hundred dollar tip if you go to the address I told you.”  
He driver nodded in agreement. Bucky wore a smile in her direction as he threw his left arm around her headrest. “I hate you.” Shell mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms.


	4. Coincidence

Steve welcomes Shell into the apartment with a big hug while Bucky walked past them. “You owe me $200, Steve.” He huffed as he passed by.

“Wait, why?” Steve pulled himself from the hug, confused.

“She tried to be cute.” Bucky sternly looked at Shell, her eyes straight daggers back. 

Steve realized what had happened just between their looks. “Jess had made the decision for Bucky to pick you up at the hospital. I volunteered, but she shot me down quick.”

Shell sighed “I’m not blaming you. I know you’re pretty easy going and Jessie doesn’t want me to stress any longer.”

“She’s just worries about you. I do, too.”

“I’m at least out of that hospital, one stress down.”

Steve turned his attention to Bucky, who had moved slowly to the hallway. “Did you at least wait inside, Buck?”

“You know I hate hospitals!” Bucky yelled before shutting the door to his bedroom.

“He worries, too. He just has a hard time showing it.”

“Now that’s a straight up lie, Steve!” She laughed. “Bucky does not like me.”

“He likes you as much as he likes Jess.”

“Which isn’t very much.”

“Now if he didn’t like her, why would he let her move in?”

“The same reason I would, Cap.” She sat on the couch and looked up at him before continuing. “You make each other happy and that’s what we want to see.”

Bucky heard her from his bedroom with that damn super soldier hearing the guys share. It put a half smile on his face thinking about his best friend and how happy Jess made him; made them both. Steve was right, Bucky did like Jess; Shell too, but maybe he did have a hard time showing it. 

“Did you just call me Cap?” He placed his hands on his hips. Little did Shell know that this made him half hard in his pants.

“Sorry, Steve. I know you hate when I call you that, but it just slipped out.” 

Steve has told both of the girls at one point who he and Bucky were; Captain America and the Winter Solider, but asked them not to go spreading the word. Steve half lied when he said he didn’t like when people called him Cap, but let it slip to Jess when he told her he gets off when ladies call him by that name.

“I’ll let it slide this time.” He chuckled and joined her on the couch. “Tv?” 

She nodded as she got comfy, but was soon asleep. Steve has laid a blanket over her and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Shortly after Jess came home, she decided that they were going to go out for some fun. Shell worked too much to have any and it had been way too long since Bucky did either. 

Bowling was the ideal place for them all to blow off some steam and enjoy each other’s company. 

The guys went to get some drinks for all of them as the girls tied on their shoes and found their light bowling balls. When the boys returned, they too found their balls and slipped into their clown shoes.

Jess types everyone’s name into the bowling order, with Steve up first. This was only Steve’s fifth time bowling, but every time ended up the winner, no matter how many rounds. But this was his first time bowling with Bucky, so he found his competition spirit as they bet with each other who would have the better score after this warm up game.

“Maybe we should bet, too.” Jess smiled.

“About what? And with what? I can’t afford to. Not with this hefty hospital fine I’m about to get and not working right now.” Shell said.

“We don’t have to bet with money, dork!”

“Whatcha got in mind?”

“The person who loses the most during our night has to...” Jess said, pondering on the answer.

“Babe, you’re up.” Steve smiled.

“Hang on, I’m thinking.” She smiled back.

“I can see the smoke coming out of your ears.” Bucky laughed. “Wheels are grinding up in there!”

“Bowl and then come back.” Shell said.

Jess took her turn, getting a strike on her first time. She came back and Shell’s name came up on the screen. 

She got up to take her turn, throwing her ball straight into the gutter. While she took her turn, knowing she would most likely lose, she regretted looking back to see Jess talking to Steve, secretively. She shook her head when they both smiled, glancing at Bucky, who’s eyes were concentrated on Shell. 

Shell scored 5 points for the first round. “I’ve got it!” Jess exclaimed as Shell took a seat next to her. Steve was now in on the little bet as he arm draped across the back of the seat Jess sat in. He leaned in, whispering something in Jess’s ear. She reacted with a look, shaking her head. Steve nodded. 

“You gonna tell me or what?” Shell asked, growing impatient. 

Jess leaned in, whispering, “loser has to kiss Bucky on the cheek.”

Bucky tossed them ball down the lane, the ball landing with a hard thud, everyone turned their attention to him. He shyly turned to look at him, big eyed. He smiled sheepishly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve bowled.” 

Jess looked at Steve who wore a smile on his face. “Told ya.”

“Coincidence.” Jess shook her head.

Halfway through the night, the girls got up to go to the bathroom. “What did Steve say to you earlier?” Shell asked as they both came from their stalls to wash their hands.

“He tried to tell me that him and Bucky have, like, super hearing.”

“What?” They both laughed, until Shell thought about the way Bucky always seems to react when she says certain things about the couple, when he’s no where close enough to hear. Like the other night in the parking lot. 

“Isn’t that the silliest thing you’ve ever heard?” Jess laughed, grabbed the paper towel from the dispenser.

“Well,” Shell started as she followed suit of the paper towel.

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you believe him.”

“Was it a coincidence that Bucky threw the ball the way he did right after you told me what the bet was?”

“Had to have been, there’s not other explanation.” 

They excited to bathroom, but stood there a minute watching the men. 

“You’ve got to think back to how he became Capta,” she started, but Jess quickly put her hand over Shell’s mouth. 

“Shut up.”

Shell looked past her to Steve, who was now watching them. Jess followed her eyes to Steve, who quickly smiled and waved.

“Coincidence.”

Shell tore Jess’s hand from her mouth. “No!” 

“What do you mean no?”

“Watch!” She waited till Steve looked away before whispering to Jess, “whisper something about Steve and watch his expression.”

Jess smiled. “Steve has got the biggest dick I’ve ever had!”

“That enough!” Shell started to walk away when Steve didn’t react.

“Hang on!” Jess said, pulling Shell back. “I told you!”

Shell shook her head. Maybe Jess was right, this was all just a coincidence. But she wanted to be right just this once. 

“You try!” Jess whispered knowing she was right, but wanted to prove it.

They stood by the bathrooms for a few minutes while Shell thought of something, anything. 

“You can say something about Steve if you want. I won’t get mad, I just want to prove you wrong.”

Shell sighed. “This is stupid.” They both started back to bowl, Jess’s name up on the screen. 

“What took you two so long?” Bucky sounded irritated. 

“We’re girls, Bucky.” Jess said. “It takes us forever to do anything.” She stuck her tongue out at him before picking up her ball from the rack.

Bucky double took a look to Shell, who looked displeased at their experiment. She stood next to him while sipping a beer. “What’s wrong with you?”

Shell sighed. “nothing.”

When it was her time to bowl, she mumbled under her breath, her back toward the group. “I wish I was as happy with someone as you are.”

Steve and Bucky shared a look after watching shell take her turn. Steve nodded his head toward her while Bucky shook his. Steve’s brows wrinkled and he too shook his head. 

“What are you two discussing with your eye brows?” Jess wondered.

Steve smiled. “That’s classified.” He gave her a quick kiss before Shell headed back to her beer. 

After Bucky took his turn and he headed back to his spot next to Shell, Steve stopped him by saying, “you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

Bucky thought of a million things to talk about as he stood next to Shell. The best he could come up with was “You’re losing.”

Shell looked back at his with a blank stare. “No shit.”

“I don’t expect either of you to be at the game Steve and I are at.” He said. “I’ve been watching you when you take your turn. You throw cross body, try standing closer to the right with your left toe at the middle arrow.”

“I’ll try it on my next turn.” 

“You two got a side bet?”

“We don’t usually, but we decided to tonight and I know I’m going to lose.”

“Maybe not.” He shrugged.

“What happens if one of you lose?”

“Loser has to pay the tab.” He chuckled. 

“You guys are pretty tied up.”

“Steve’s going to be paying.” He laughed when Steve missed the pick up pin.

“No, Bucky, you are!” Steve hollered over the blaring music.

“Not with a miss like that!” Bucky chuckled. He turned back to Shell, who wore a smile herself. “What?”

“Not used to seeing you smile.” His smile quickly faded. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Not smile.”

“You’re not smiling.”

“I’m thinking about my bet.”

“What happens when you lose?”

“You’ll see.”

“I’ll see?”

She nodded silently. The beer was at least helping her muster up the courage to take on her losing bet. 

“Easy Tiger,” Bucky said, pulling the beer from her. “Not that I mind Steve paying, but you keep chugging like that and you’ll easily lose.”

Shell’s turn. She took Bucky’s advice and got her first strike of the night. When she they passed by one another, she couldn’t help, but smile. “I told ya.”

“You couldn’t have told me that earlier?”

He shrugged and kept on.

It was the end of the night, Steve had lost his bet to Bucky, paying the tab of $150 in drinks. Bucky helped the girls put all the balls back, grinning from ear to ear. 

Jess gave Shell a hard time as to see when she would make a move on her loss. She didn’t make a move until they were leaving, the couple walking ahead of Bucky, shell trailing behind. 

She quickened her speed to catch up, grabbing onto his right arm, stopping him in his tracks. “What are you doing?” He seemed agitated until he felt her lips against his cheek. “What was that for?”

“I lost, but I tried to come back with your little too late advice. Thank you.”

“I’m confused.”

She nodded and pressed her lips together. “Jess was right about it just being a coincidence.”

“What?” Bucky clearly wore confusion on his face. 

They four of them huddled up into a can back to their apartment, where Shell quickly fell asleep on the couch. Steve and Jess hurried into the bedroom for some alone time, leaving Bucky to cover the sleepyhead with a blanket. 

Jess was about to fall asleep when Steve spooned her from behind. He whispered into her ear, “what about me having the biggest dick?” Jess’s eyes almost bulged out of her head.


End file.
